Tourism Board of Pacific Orange
The Republic of Pacific Orange offers a range of sights and sounds for visitors to explore and to enjoy. The sheer diversity in landscapes and environments means that the nation will have something for everyone, be it shopping in the hustle and bustle of the Island District, or a wilderness experience amidst the alpine forests of the Schauinsland, or a scenic stroll or cruise along the beaches and reefs of the Barras to the north. Indeed there is no other place in the world as diverse and unique as Pacific Orange. The Schauinsland Be Spoilt For Choice The Schauinsland remains one of the most undiscovered places within Pacific Orange and thus presents a pristine landscape hardly touched by man to the willing traveller. Take a luxurious and full escorted tour through the region, including a cruise down the tranquil waters of the Samyaksam River and a ride on the historic South Coast Wilderness Railway to Adlersheim - a fully preserved 1880's alpine village. Or perhaps check into the world class Hermitage Lodge situated on the banks of the Samyaksam River between Lake Mercer and Hildebrand Falls where guests can take in the full advantage's of the lodge's mesmerising backdrop - uninterrupted waterfall views through floor-to-ceiling-patio, lake cruises, hiking, hunting, white water rafting and so much more. In particular, experience the breathtaking beauty of Gunstal Sound whose landscape draws thousands of visitors each year and where lush forests cling precariously to sheer rock faces that rise 1200 metres or more on either side, while seals, penguins, and dolphins frequent the calm and serene waters. Hoping to experience some Pacific Orange history and heritage as well? Nowehere does the colourful architecture or the pride of Schauinslander Germans sing more loudly or proudly than in Gatenby. Over two hundred years old with inhabitants descended directly from the first German settlers, Gatenby is a city that effortlessly encapsulates the remnants of eras - from the grand Imperial origins to its place in the history of communism within the Republic - it's impossible not to be struck by the vast catalogue of grand decades old buildings that line the numerous canals and main thoroughfares. And when in Gatenby, don't miss a chance to explore the city's main thoroughfare - Immanuel Strasse. A walk along these four kilometres worth of footpath and buildings is very much a walk in the footsteps of the ages. Featured prominently in classic Pacific Orange literature, it's often portrayed as a beacon of social sophistication, a place where image-conscious Schauinslanders go in order to observe and be observed. Not much has changed, apart from the prevailing fashions. Or perhaps a skiiing trip is more the thing. Explore the less glitzy but still spectacular snowfields of the Vosges mountain range where tucked into the mountains at 2900 metres, the purpose built, pedestrian friendly village of Oberreid offers a wide range of ski runs to suit all levels of expertise and plenty of casual cafes, outdoor bars, spas and slope side accomodation to keep skiiers entertained. Indeed Schauinslander skiiers and boarders are spoilt for choice when it comes to the hundreds of kilometres of empty, deep powder trails that meander or plunge through a Christmas-card scene of snow dusted pines and around rustic log cabins; the remnants of the mid 1800s mining boom. Whatever you desire, the Schauninsland is likely to cater for the inner traveller in you. Recommended Accomodation: Gatenby: *''Oriental Hotel'' - Located on Immanuel Strasse, close to the city centre, theatres and shops, the Oriental Hotel has welcomed guests for more than 100 years. Today it boasts some 527 newly renovated rooms and suites that have magnificent views overlooking the marina, ocean or city and the comforts of contemporary living with state-of-the-art technoligies and in-room entertainment. Rates from 300 wons a night. Oberreid: *''Ludwig-Berthold Haus'' - With a long tradition of catering for discerning travellers, the 'Haus' is nestled above a secluded bay just outside of Gatenby and consists of villas rather than rooms with each built to blend with the hillside terrain. There is an exclusive Spa facility and a privately owned gondola to ferry guests from the resort to the start of most ski runs. Offers privacy and seclusion in natural surrounds. Prices start from 500 wons a night and include breakfast and access to all of the resorts facilities. Other: *''Hermitage Lodge'' - Part of the Small Luxury Hotels of the World group, the lodge is a regular fixture on Conde Nast Traveller magazine's prestigious Gold List and is referred to in reverent terms by other hoteliers. One of the nation's most established landmark hotels, it offers quality accomodation and excellent facilities. Prices start from 650 wons a night and include breakfast, pre-dinner drinks and five course dinner. The Central Highlands Vintage Valleys for Gourmet Lovers The Central Highlands should be the first stop for lovers of wines - red or white, sparkling or still. Nestled amongst the once sleepy foothills which still teem with agriculture and livestock, the Central Highland's wine region lies at the centre of the Pacific Orange wine boom which has graced the cellars of restaurants worldwide: boasting over 4000 hectars under vine and home to around 60 cellar doors. In particular, visistors should pay a trip to Honeysuckle in the Foster Valley often described as the country's most interesting wine area - and with some justification. Less than a day's drive from Franklin, the Foster Valley is famous for its breathtaking scenery and of course for its wines. Not only are visitors spoilt by the wide range of pinot noirs, chardonnays and sparkling wines on offer, they're also spoilt for choice when it comes to cellar doors to visit and choosing where to eat and where to stay. Indecisive lovers of fine food and wine will certainly find themselves spoilt for choice. Vines were first planted here in 1838 and although there was a long hiatus, wine making has continued in earnest since the early 1900's giving the region over 100 years of wine making heritage and the area is now known for its versatility. Whilst no one variety is a standout, Honeysuckle offers fine sparkling wines (including those made in partnership with French Champagne houses), excellent chardonnay, complex pinot noir and top notch cabernet sauvignon. Cellar door choices range from big names such as Cloudy Bay, Coldstream Hills to smaller operations such as the Windwagon Estate run by the passionate Sergio Grunlager and Hodgkinson Hill which also boasts an excellent winery restaurant. Most vineyards operate a guided tour service which take visitors through exhibition areas, winery and riddling halls and the customary wine tasting rooms, where visitors can purchase wines and take in some seductive vineyard views. The wines from this region are normally considered by the best in the country. In addition, visitors can stop off at orchards, farm gates and roadside stalls dotted throughout the Central Highlands to sample local produce that includes clotted creams, handmade chocolates, fresh berries, organic vegetables, jams, chutneys and fresh river fish. Established in 2002, the Central Highlands Regional Food Trail is a self-drive tour available for tourists that criss-crosses the Foster Valley and Upper Vosges Ranges region, with frequent stops at more than 100 food outlets. Of course, the classic way to see the Central Highlands landscape at its best is still from a hot-air balloon and there are several operators. Besides the wining and dining, there are plenty of other attractions in the region, including the Innocence Sanctuary, home to native flaura and fauna and the nature trails of the Upper Vosges Ranges. The Capitol District The Barras The Island District The New Territories